Call of Death TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Suite de Death's Master. Harry veut des vacances. Alors la Mort décide que New York est le bon endroit pour ça. Il néglige juste le fait de mentionner que des Chitauri en masse apparaîtraient. Pas de couple.


Call of Death → L'appel de la Mort

Auteur :The ChildOfBalance

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

HP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à ChildOfBalance qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rolwing ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Lien fic d'origine :** s/10354893/1/Call-of-Death

AN : Cette fic est la suite de Death's Master. Mais elle peut aussi se lire sans avoir lu le premier OS.

Bonne lecture~

Harry Potter contempla les grands toits de New York. Cela faisait des années depuis le combat final. Des années depuis que mort l'avait accompagné hors des murs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Mort le regardait pensivement, sans cligner des yeux. C'était, peut-être, parce qu'il n'avait pas de paupières. Juste deux yeux blancs argenté dans des orbite enfoncées. Harry se tourna un peu pour qu'il puisse le regarder.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Mort ?''

Mort ne répondit pas, mais c'était durement inhabituel. Mort n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était jeune enfant, il fit un signe vers un grand bâtiment avec de la fumée qui remplissait le ciel de New York avec ornement, sa main osseuse tenant ensemble que par des bouts de peau, de muscles, et de vaisseaux sanguins.

''Quelque chose va se passer ?'' Demanda Harry en regardant à l'extérieur. Mort ne répondit pas à cela non plus, mais Harry inclina la tête pour regarder le ciel. La Tour STARK pouvait être vue à distance, son énergie renouvelable brûlante, même si c'était presque à plus d'un kilomètre et demi.

''Allons-y alors.'' Dit avec finalité Harry, se dirigeant vers les portes. Mort se leva et

glissa vers lui.

À mi-chemin de la tour STARK, quelque chose en haut de la tour explosa. Puis un trou noir s'ouvrit et de gigantesques créatures métalliques en sortirent. Harry ne s'arrêta pas.

''On dirait que je vais avoir un peu de travail ici aussi.'' Murmura Harry. ''Mort ?''

''Ne les prends pas jusqu'à qu'on soit certain qu'ils partent.''

Harry n'ajouta pas où ils allaient. Mort ne demanda pas. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

-0-

Harry regarda la tour et soupira, sentant sa main sur la créature métallique déchue. Il ne sentait aucune vie venant d'elle. C'était vide.

Ou mort. L'un ou l'autre.

Mort enveloppa sa cape autour de lui. Harry n'était pas sûr si c'était pour le réconfort ou pour attirer son attention. Il regarde alors, mais Mort le regardait difficilement.

''_ATTENTION_ !''

Lui cria un homme vêtu d'une combinaison rouge, blanche et bleu. Harry le regarda, mais ensuite il leva la main pour intercepter la créature métallique qui arrivait. Le Léviathan rugit, ces grandes ailes battantes comme si elle couraient directement dans la main ouverte d'Harry.

La mort fut instantanée.

Le Léviathan entier s'effondra comme un interrupteur, faisant voler les débris et le béton de la route détruite dans le ciel.

L'homme à la combinaison avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante vers Harry . Potter jeta un coup d'œil vers Mort, qui le regardait avec un petit inclinement curieux de la tête. Harry regarda la large créature et soupira.

''Bien.'' Murmura-t-il, si bas que seul Mort pu l'entendre. ''Mais seulement ceux-là''.

Les chitauri semblèrent réaliser que quelqu'un avait abattu un de leurs Léviathan et ils Grondèrent vers Harry, abandonnant leur combat. Un grand homme brandissant un marteau le baissa confus alors que Les chitauri le fuyaient allant chercher celui qui avait tué le Léviathan d'un toucher. Harry resta là où il se trouvait, devant la tour Stark, attendant qu'ils arrivent.

Mort fit un étrange bruit venant du fond de sa poitrine -s'il en avait une. Harry le regarda. Est-ce que Mort _fredonnait_ ?

Les chitauri poussèrent un cri. Ceux qui avait été assez proche pour voir Harry reculer en arrière, loin de lui, leurs corps tâtonnant le béton et les uns les autres. Le Léviathan qui venait d'entrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre lança un grondement terrifié et retourna dans le trou noir.

''Whoa ! Okay, d'accord!'' Dit une voix, regardant en haut vers Harry. Harry leva les yeux et aperçut un costume métallique volant. La plaque faciale se releva et Harry put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge moyen avec un bouc. '' Joli timing, tu veux pas me dire ce qui vient de se passer ?''

Il y eut un rugissement et un grand homme vert arriva à toute vitesse dans la rue . Harry le regarda une fois avant de pointer le trou noir.

''Il faut d'abord s'en occuper.'' Dit Harry sur le ton plaisant de la conversation

L'homme leva aussi les yeux, la plaque faciale se referma. ''Tu as raison. Mais après tu m'expliques.''

Il regarda à temps pour voir Harry disparaître de sa vue.

''SAINTE MÈRE, PU-''

''_Stark, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_?'' Demanda Clinton à travers le microphone, regardant autour de lui, si il voyait des chitauri restants.

''_Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a vu un homme disparaître de la surface de la terre devant la tour Stark_ ?!''

''_Tu n'as pas halluciné. Je l'ai vu._'' C'était Captain America .

''_Stark, tu pourras nous dire après qu'on se soit sorti de ça ?'' Demanda Romanov, apparement au prise avec le trou noir. ''Pourquoi sont-ils tous retourné dans le vortex ? Non pas que je me plaigne ou autre._''

''_Ce mec vient de tuer un navire entier de ces enculés à main nue! dit Stark, volant, essayant de voir où tout le monde se trouvait. ''Jarvis tu as une vidéo de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux le montrer aux autres_ ?''

''_**Bien sûr, monsieur**_.''

''_Il doit être un grand guerrier si il est capable de_-'' Commença Thor, mais Stark le coupa.

''_Pas maintenant, l'étincelle. Nous devons gérer ton frère_.''

-0-

Au moment où l'équipe ferma le vortex et se réunirent pour se rendre à la Tour Stark, ils découvrirent que Loki n'était pas seul.

L'homme était là, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux vert émeraude. Il leur lance un regard avant de retourner regarder Loki. Loki semblait légèrement nerveux.

''Tu vas me tuer alors ? Réclamer ma vie ?'' Loki grinça, le passage à tabac de Hulk avait encore des répercussions sur lui. ''Il parle à la Mort. Et maintenant tu es là.''

'' je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer.'' Dit Harry, sa voix se taisant .

''Mon frère, cesse en cet instant!'' Tonna Thor, ces yeux bleu rétrécis. Loki ria.

''Arrêter quoi ? Vu qu'il est là, ma vie est quasiment perdu.'' Dit Loki ses yeux brillant de colère. ''Je ne suis pas ton frère, en tout cas.''

''Alors, Ghost, tu as un nom ?'' Demanda Stark, jetant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Harry cligna des yeux vers lui avant que Loki n'ait un léger sifflement.

''N'agis pas aussi familièrement avec le Maître de la Mort!''

Il y eut un silence qui suivit cette déclaration. Harry regarda brièvement Stark avant de tourner son corps pour lui faire face. ''Harry Potter. Et vous-même ?''

''Euh... Tony Stark?'' Dit Stark une dose de confusion dans sa voix. ''Qu'est-ce que le Maître de la Mort? ''

''Maître de la Mort? Toi?'' Demanda Thor, les yeux écarquillés. ''Un enfant?!''

Harry leva la main pour attraper la cape d'invisibilité que Mort portait. Mort ne bougea pas, alors Harry la tira avec un geste théâtral, autorisant Mort à être vu par les humains et les anges gardiens dans la pièce. Les humains haletèrent, regardant la chair en décomposition sur le visage osseux de Mort et son crâne poli. Mort regarda son Maître et Harry haussa les épaules.

''Mort m'a choisi.'' Dit Harry avec désinvolture. '' Alors il pense que je suis digne. C'est tout ce qui importe à Mort. Il me suit depuis que je suis bébé.''

Loki émit un grognement et lutta pour se relever. Clint pointa instantanément une flèche vers lui, mais Loki fit un geste dédaigneux. ''Harry Potter. Maître de la Mort. Que veux-tu de moi? Tu es venu à moi dans un but.''

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une déclaration . Et une correcte en plus de ça. Harry se tourna vers Loki.

''Ton âme est mienne à partir de maintenant. Thanos ne peux plus te réclamer.'' Dit simplement Harry. ''Maintenant, ton contrat avec lui est terminé. Ainsi soit-il.''

Venant du cœur d'Harry, une mèche de magie blanche argenté s'étendit et s'accrocha à la magie de Loki. Loki haleta et ses genoux se dérobèrent, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol, ses bras entourant sa poitrine. Thor se tourna vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés, mais Stark ria, frappant de sa main l'épaule d'Harry.

''Merveilleux! Alors shawarma ?''

Harry lui donna un sourire froid.

-0-

''Les légendes racontent que le Maître de la Mort est celui qui possède le pouvoir de la Mort. Lui, comme la Mort, peut prendre la vie, détruire des choses et octroyer le merci. Il peux retirer les âmes de la Mort, ordonné à Mort de laisser quelqu'un tranquille, empêchant ainsi leur mort, et obligeant Mort à coopéré avec lui.'' Expliqua Thor, à table. Loki qui était assis silencieusement à côté de lui, lançait à Harry des regards curieux. ''Le Maître de la Mort ne peut pas mourir, à moins que Mort l'autorise.''

''Wow, c'est plutôt cool. Alors tu fais toutes ces choses?'' Demanda Stark, en regardant Harry avec approbation. Harry cligna doucement des yeux et pencha la tête, un bout de laitue sortant de sa bouche.

''Mort m'aime trop pour me laisser partir.'' Dit Harry. ''Il est plutôt coopératif. Nous ne sommes pas souvent en désaccord sur beaucoup de choses .'' Il regarda Mort. Mort restait habituellement invisible, caché de tous les yeux avec la cape d'invisibilité. Harry pouvait toujours le voir, même si les autres ne pouvaient pas.

''Ramener des gens d'entre les morts ?'' Demanda Clint en se penchant en avant.

''Seulement leurs âmes. Ils ne sont pas d'ici alors je ne le fais pas souvent.'' Dit Harry, en haussant les épaules. ''Vous êtes un groupe intéressant. Vous vous appelez, les Avengers ?''

Stark souriait comme si il avait gagné à la loterie. ''Yep. Tu veux nous rejoindre ?''

''En tant que Maître de la Mort, je ne peux pas. Mort et impartial.'' Dit Harry prenant une gorgée d'eau. ''Dommage pour vous. Mort a choisi cet endroit pour ses vacances. Je suppose que j'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait confortable autour de plein de chitauri morts.''

Deux mains osseuses s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge et lui caressa amoureusement le torse. Harry se raidit alors qu'il sentait le torse de Mort se presser contre son dos, mais il fit taire son envie intérieure de crier.

''Dans les légendes, Mort n'a pas de genre.'' Dit Loki soudainement, forçant les autres à le regarder. ''Et encore tu réfère à Mort comme d'un mâle.''

''Mort ne se soucie pas vraiment si je me réfère à lui comme d'un mâle ou d'une femelle. Mort prend beaucoup de formes.'' Dit Harry. ''Pas qu'il ne m'est jamais montré. Je lui ai demandé de prendre la forme d'une jolie fille une fois. Il m'a juste regardé comme si j'étais fou.''

Mort laissa échapper un petit rire qui envoya des frissons à Harry.

''Oh, oui vas-y, ris de moi.'' Murmura Harry, regardant Mort à nouveau. Mort posa sa tête sur son épaule, fredonnant.

''Il est là ?'' Demanda Romanov, regardant autour d'elle.

''Il est toujours là.'' Répondit Harry.

Il y eut un silence et ensuite Stark ouvrit la bouche.

Avant même que Stark ne parle, Captain America savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de stupide.

''Je me demande comment Fury va réagir en voyant Mort!''

-0-

Les yeux blancs argenté de mort brillait avec malice. Fury le regarda d'un seul œil, énervé, mais pas disposé à se retirer.

Harry but de son eau et regarda Loki . Loki qui avait décidé qu'Harry n'allait pas le tuer pour le moment et s'était un peu relaxé autour de lui. Ça aidait probablement que personne n'ait dérangé Loki depuis que Harry avait fait le serment.

''Ils sont comme ça depuis cinq heures maintenant.'' Commenta Harry , fredonnant légèrement. ''Combien de temps vont-ils encore se regarder l'un et l'autre ?''

Loki le regarda et bougea ses doigts, changeant le costume noir de Fury en un cardigan violet brillant . Fury ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

-0-

Voilà pour cet OS alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous aussi pensez qu'il nous faudrait une suite ? Car moi oui x) mais bon c'est a l'auteur de voir ça x) mais si il y a des demandes je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre le message ^^ enfin voilà, faire ces petits OS me libère un peu de Another Path ^^ à une prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
